Five Earths - Timeline (2013 February)
This is the timeline of the Five Earths, All in a Row setting of February, 2013. (1941 on Earth-2, 1879 on Earth-3, 1556 on Earth-4, and 515 CE/1268 AUC on Earth-5) <-2012 Dec 21 to 2013 January; 2013 March-> February 2 Three multi-stage rockets are launched from Peenemünde, on Dp-Earth. The upper stages mate in orbit, and then seem to vanish. Feb. 5 The domed cities on the Moon of Dp-Earth begin flashing their lights in morse code, and specifically in English. The messages request that men be sent from Ip-Earth to help them repair their cities, and for social and reproductive purposes. It seems that about fifteen-sixteen years ago, they lost a war with the She-Devils of Venus, who killed all the adults, and killed or kidnapped all the boys. They also smashed all the 'infomats' they could find, and left the remaining girls to die a very slow death. They've managed to learn enough by trial and error, with the help of the remaining infomats and servo-bots, that they're not dead yet, but they fear they don't have much longer. They also request that we don't transmit their existence where the Dp-Earth humans will hear it, as they're still at the stage of oppressing women, whereas 'the cultures on your world that use this language' mostly aren't - or at least, are the least barbaric of many barbarians. Feb. 8 British Experimental Rocket Group, Incorporated chartered in the UK, along with the subsidiary War Rocket Ltd. Feb. 14 The 'Valentine's Gift' (only called that by Ip-Earth, due to time differences), a rocket containing Victorian scientists, engineers, military personnel, and ambassadors, along with various supplies, plans, and books, is launched from British Guiana, on Stp-Earth, and enters a course for Dp-Earth. The journey will take three months, and the vessel will need to be rebuilt, to return. Feb. 16 A successful better-than-break-even polywell is demonstrated in Ip-Switzerland, and the plans and methods involved are posted online. The device confirmably works as advertised, but according to experts, shouldn't (though no-one finds any clear evidence of cheating, beyond that fact that it shouldn't work this well). Most who try to reproduce the device get a normal polywell, unable to break even, but a few, always the more eccentric, are able to replicate or even improve on the device using the same or similar methods. Feb. 17 An odd collection of British and other Commonwealth aviation and space enthusiasts and investors who didn't buy into BERG Inc. purchase the rights to revive Handley Page, Ltd., as an air- and space-craft manufacturer. Corporate headquarters are in New Zealand, though factories are purchased or planned throughout the Commonwealth. Feb. 19 The members of the Commonwealth of Nations begin ratifying the Treaty of New Delhi, the founding document of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, or 'UNIT', a military group dedicated to the defense of the Commonwealth and it's members and peoples from threats of an extraterrestrial, paranormal, or otherwise extraordinary nature. Feb. 19 A few people on Ip-Earth, mostly in the US and Europe, but not exclusive to those regions, begin visiting doctors due to odd skin conditions. Mostly, these relate to the skin changing colour, but not itching or otherwise causing discomfort. Blood samples taken, in some cases, also appear to be the wrong colour, but are chemically what they should be, and return to red when separated from the source by enough distance, time, and/or both (usually no more than two yards and/or five minutes). Some, with or without odd skin colours, have noticed minor physiological changes, such as eye or hair colours changing, ears becoming pointed, foreheads gaining ridges, fingers and/or toes becoming slightly webbed, and so forth. A very few appear to have small improvements to strength, reflexes, senses, and so forth. In nearly all cases, they note that the new features make them resemble their favorite science fiction or fantasy race, or a specific character or characters. Feb. 20 A particle spray comparable to that of the Dieselpunk probe occurs, but no object is seen. Triangulation of the particles suggests that whatever caused it, came from DP-Earth. Feb. 23 Around 50 miles up, three large, teardrop-shaped objects, along with what appears to be a small booster and a missile bus, become visible. From 14:21 to 15:03 GMT, the teardrop-shapes objects, apparently kinetic kill vehicles, impact the cities of Tel Aviv-Yafo, Israel; London, England; and Washington DC, USA. Shortly thereafter, Hitler announces his ability to strike the 'untermenchen' anywhere, at any time, invisibly (though the fact that the Nazis aren't using their cloaking device inside Dp-Earth's atmosphere may indicate a weakness - OOC, the faint atmospheric pressure at 50 miles above sea level is enough to disrupt the cloaking field, especially at that speed). Feb 27 After over two months of bitching, whining, and screaming in numerous parts of the US government (which got quite a bit louder when the probe from Dp-Earth arrived), and zillions of threads on many forums, the space assets of the United States Air Force (and other parts of the US military) are transferred to a new service: the United States Space Force. While the new service contains personnel from all branches, the ranks and much of the insignia (along with, in theory, the traditions) are those of the USAF, with minor modifications, such as the 'Airman' ranks being renamed 'Astronaut'. Category:Timelines Category:Fanwork